Racing with the Enemy
by dreams.are.sweet
Summary: Nine pairs of students compete against each other for one prize. As they make their way around the world, will friendships survive, and new friends be made? Will love blossom between two once hated enemies?
1. Prologue

Racing with the Enemy

Official disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or The Amazing Race.

A/N: The Amazing Race is used merely as a plot; any of the rules from the program are subjected to change by the authoress (me).

Prologue

_All Seventh Year students please report to the Great Hall at 8:00 tonight._

_Signed,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

The short notice caused much stir in the remainder of the day, as the students of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry Academy talked amongst themselves of the message from the Headmaster.

The students may have been curious of the notice, and perhaps even looking forward to the meeting, but the feeling of relief from the professors were none compared to theirs by the end of the day. Because of the note, students were distracted in class, and unwilling to participate in the lessons. On top of that, the Great War had ended just recently, with the surprise appearance of Dumbledore. The Light side had won, not unexpectedly, and Voldemort had been overthrown by Harry Potter, with the aid of his two best friends.

All the tenseness and fear had disappeared along with the Dark side, and people were able to live without apprehension once more. Hogwarts re-opened halfway through the school year, after it had been fixed from the damage caused from the War.

At 8:00 sharp, all the Seventh Year students crowded into the Great Hall, awaiting their headmaster. As Dumbledore entered the hall, the chattering ceased, and whispering began to build up. He raised his hand, and silence fell at last.

"I am sure you are all curious as to why I have called a meeting tonight. As most of you are aware, with the triumph of the Great War, many are learning to live once more in safety and security. Several families have lost loved ones; others have lost all they had. So I have decided to create an enjoyable adventure for all of you to participate in. With half of the year gone by already, the staff and I have decided to introduce to you…The Amazing Race!"

Dumbledore's announcement was met with many blank and confused faces, although there were a fair few who jumped up and whooped with glee.

The Headmaster smiled at the reactions of his students. One again, he raised his hand into the air, and the mutterings and whispers died away.

"I am sure there are many of you out there who have no clue as to what I just announced. The Amazing Race, is in fact, a muggle reality show. It is just as the title suggests; a race. There will be nine pairs of students chosen at random, to compete against each other. The aim of the race is to travel to the destination provided, and be the first one, preferably, so that your chance of elimination will not be high. At the end of the race, the winning team shall win a prize, which I shall not disclose until the race has been completed."

Dumbledore gazed across the hall; many of his students were murmuring amongst themselves, wondering who would be chosen and how.

"I know this is hard to understand, so I have prepared a rule sheet regarding the race. I will have it posted up on your notice boards by tomorrow morning. For now, I bid you good night."

A/N2: Before I posted this story, I did a search to see if anyone else had used this idea as well. Unfortunately, there have been two others, so I have to add another disclaimer saying that this idea came to me, and I did not copy from others. Just to clear up on that fact.


	2. The Rules

Racing with the Enemy

Official disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or The Amazing Race.

A/N: The Amazing Race is used merely as a plot; any of the rules from the program are subjected to change by the authoress (me).

Chapter One – The Rules

"Dumbledore is officially nuts," Ron announced as he and Harry prepared for bed.

Harry shook his head as he listened to his friend continue to rant. He had to admit, he wasn't so sure of the idea himself, but he couldn't complain. How could he, when he might be travelling to places for free? That is, if he was chosen.

All those times spent leaning against the door of his cupboard, trying to at least listen to what was showing on the television; he had caught onto the basics of the reality T.V. show 'The Amazing Race'. He was knocked from of his reminiscence however, when Ron shoved him none too softly onto his bed.

"Hey mate, what were you thinking about just then?" Ron asked.

"Oh, nothing much," came Harry's reply, "Just what Dumbledore was talking about before. You know, I wonder how he's going to choose us."

Ron frowned. "I guess…" he muttered. "Do you really think this is safe though? The whole race thing, I mean."

Harry was surprised. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I mean, the thing about racing against each other. Shouldn't we be spending more time working together rather than working against each other?"

If Harry was surprised by his friend's sudden burst of thoughtfulness, he did not show it. Instead he merely grunted and turned over on his bed, sleep settling in on him.

0o0o0o

"What do you think about this race Hermione?" Parvati asked.

Hermione pondered over the question, as she brushed her unruly hair. "I guess it will be a great opportunity for those who are chosen to have a chance to travel to other parts of the world."

Parvati waited impatiently for the 'but' to come. She wasn't disappointed.

"But don't you think what Dumbledore is doing is going against what he has been promoting to us these past two years? I'm not trying to oppose to what he's saying, but the race seems to be encouraging us to work against each other rather than together."

"Not necessarily," Lavender piped in, "Dumbledore did say that we will be working in pairs, so I guess that means we'll have to put aside our grudges from the Great War, and work with whoever we are paired with."

"Yeah, I think so too," Parvati said, always ready to agree with her best friend.

Hermione simply shrugged, and slid into bed.

0o0o0o

_The pairs taking part in the race will be announced officially on this Friday at breakfast in the Great Hall._

_Those wishing to watch the choosing of the students may attend. Please arrive at the Great Hall by 8:30pm sharp Thursday._

_The following is a rules sheet for the race. It is taken from the muggle reality show, with few changes made by the Professors and myself._

_**Rules for "The Amazing Race"**_

_Teams must purchase economy class tickets for airfare. Teams are allowed to be upgraded to first or business class by the airline, as long as they only paid an economy fare. Airline tickets must be purchased using the team's credit card (provided by your Head of House), rather than money on hand. The credit card cannot be used for any other purpose._

_When stated, teams may not help other teams in challenges. Otherwise, teams may assist one another in completing tasks._

_Teams may be forced to submit their backpacks and possessions to searches by staff at any time._

_Teams must not take shortcuts when the clue tells to take a specific route._

_**Violation of any of these rules may result in disqualification from the race.**_

_Signed,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Once again, the notice caused much stir within the whole student body. Even those who could not participate in the race were excited. Never had such an event occurred in Hogwarts before.

Classes were disrupted, and the Professors had trouble in teaching their students. Many Professors like Flitwick and Slughorn gave up on teaching, and let their students talk among themselves. Others though, like McGonagall and Binns were adamant, and had much quieter classes (although for Binns, it was mostly because his class was asleep).

The following two days went by much too slowly for both the students and the Professors. Finally, though, Thursday arrived.

The day crawled by, but finally, it was 8:00. By 8:30, the whole of the school had settled in the Great Hall, waiting for their Headmaster to make his appearance. It seemed everyone was interested in the procedure of the choosing. Those who were unwilling were dragged in by their friends. The Hall had been filled with chairs. It seemed the Professors had predicted rightly on the number of students coming.

As Dumbledore walked up the podium, where the teachers' tables normally sat, the crowd of students quieted. They sat in their seats, waiting eagerly for their Headmaster to announce how the choosing was to undergo.

"I understand many of you are wondering how the contestants will be chosen. Impatiently." Dumbledore smiled at this.

"So without further ado, I shall allow Professor McGonagall to explain it to you."

McGonagall stood up from behind the Headmaster, and began to explain.

**TBC…**

Disclaimer 2: The rules from above are taken from Wikipedia.

A/N2: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter; it seemed an appropriate place to end. Please review, it really inspires me to write more.


	3. The Choosing

Racing with the Enemy

Official disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or The Amazing Race.

A/N: The Amazing Race is used merely as a plot; any of the rules from the program are subjected to change by the authoress (me).

"_I understand many of you are wondering how the contestants will be chosen. Impatiently." Dumbledore smiled at this._

"_So without further ado, I shall allow Professor McGonagall to explain it to you."_

_McGonagall stood up from behind the Headmaster, and began to explain._

Chapter Two – The Choosing

"The choosing of the race will be conducted by describing yourself. Each Seventh Year student will receive a sheet of parchment and quill, and write in no more than 25 words why they should or should not participate in the race. After every single Seventh Year student has completed this task, the other Professors and I shall look of the sheets, and split them into those who wish to participate, and those who do not want to." At this, conversation broke out among the crowd.

Professor McGonagall waited until they quietened down again. "Following that, it will be up to the rest of the student body. I shall write their names and reasons on to another piece of parchment, and on these you shall all vote. Every single student in this hall is to vote on 18 students whom they think are the best applicants for the race."

McGonagall paused, before continuing. "Before I give out the parchments, I want to tell you all a bit more about the race. To most of you, it holds no meaning to you, either because you are not interested, or because you feel you would rather stay behind and laze around for the rest of the year. But I must let you know that the race is not merely a competition that muggles have decided to invent. It is in actual fact, a great opportunity for all of you to work together as a team, and try to outwit each other. Negatively, it can teach you to backstab, and lie against each other." At this, the Professor glanced disapprovingly across the Hall.

"However, it can also break the House rivalry, and train you all to be more trusting and faithful. Please consider these points before you make up your mind."

At this, parchments were handed out to all the Seventh Year students.

"I will now give you 20 minutes to write your decision."

At once, the Hall was filled with the scratching of quills on parchments.

Once the 20 minutes were up, every single parchment was summoned to the podium. The Professors grouped together to look over the answers. Chatter broke out among the students, as they compared answers with each other.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were joined by Ginny, who was eager to know what they wrote.

"Ron, what did you write?" asked Hermione.

Ron grinned. "What do you think? Of course I agreed to go on the race. I said that I was ready to go on the race, and backstab my way to win."

Hermione was shocked. "Ronald Weasley, you did not!"

Ron's grin widened. "'Course I didn't, Hermione, do you really think I would do such a stupid thing?"

Hermione chose not to answer.

"What did you put, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione blushed. "Erm…let me put it this way. I hope the professors still accept me since I got a _tiny_ bit carried away."

Ron and Harry shook their heads and laughed at their friend; Hermione was still the same girl they had met back in First Year.

"I guess the three of you decided to go for the race," Ginny said, a bit reproachfully.

The three friends looked at Ginny sheepishly.

Ginny sighed. "I overheard Malfoy saying that he was going as well."

Hermione, Ron and Harry shared glances with each other. What Ginny did not know would not hurt her, right?

Hermione felt guilty though. Ginny had been nothing but supportive since she admitted Victor Krum had broken up with she.

"Ginny, there's something we have to tell you." Harry and Ron gave her a surprised look. She gave them a look and went on. "Although Malfoy is still an evil git, he contributed a lot to the triumph of Voldemort."

Ginny snorted disbelievingly and gave her an incredulous look.

"It's true Ginny." Hermione said. "Come on guys, help me out."

"As much as I hate to admit it, what Hermione said is the truth," Harry added quietly.

"Then why didn't you tell me this before?" Ginny asked, hurt.

Hermione threw Ron a helpless look. He sighed and said, "Dumbledore told us not to tell anyone, in case it placed the prat in danger."

"But if you ask me, it would serve him right," Ron muttered under his breath.

Hermione pretended not to hear. She looked up towards the podium, and saw the Professors walking back to their seats. She shushed all those around her, and sat up straight in her chair.

Dumbledore walked up to the edge of the stage.

"The Professors and I have sorted the answers into piles. Some of them have quite interesting reasons, and one had a _very_ thorough answer." At this, he looked directly at Hermione, blue eyes twinkling merrily. Hermione blushed.

"You know who you are, so there is no need to read out the names. A parchment is now going to be handed out, with the names of those who wish to compete on it. Everyone is allowed to vote, but you may not vote for yourself. Please place your names at the top of the parchment. I shall allow you 15 minutes to complete it. No talking please."

Parchments were given out, and each student began to read it.

_Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry Academy – The Amazing Race Voting_

_Please the read the following carefully, and vote on the most appropriate 18._

_Hannah Abbott – "I feel that the race will be a great experience for me."_

_Susan Bones – "I have always wanted to travel the world, and now I have the opportunity to do so in an enjoyable way."_

_Terry Boot – "This will be a chance for me to prove myself."_

_Lavender Brown – "Everyone always says I like to gossip. I wish to use this race as a way to prove I'm not just some dumb girl who loves on gossip."_

_Millicent Bulstrode – "Vote for me, or you'll wish you never lived."_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley – "I want to prove to everyone that I'm not a wimp."_

_Seamus Finnigan – "My mam had always been over-protective of me. I want to show her I can take care of myself fine."_

_Hermione Granger – "I think this race is a great opportunity to bring the four Houses together. I have a feeling that the pairs will be mixed, and I think that I will be able to help to promote House friendship."_

_Neville Longbottom – "I've always been looked down on, since I'm so accident prone. I want to prove to everyone that I'm capable in participating in the race."_

_Ernie Macmillan – "It would be excellent to be able to participate; I'm positive it will be a fantastic experience."_

_Draco Malfoy – "Surprised huh? So am I. I want to see other places though, and I always get what I want."_

_Eloise Midgen – "People have always judged me by the way I look. I want to show that looks aren't everything."_

_Pansy Parkinson – "The day you don't vote for me, is the day you die."_

_Padma Patil – "It would be lovely to see other places besides England."_

_Parvati Patil – "I'd like to make my own decision for once."_

_Harry Potter – "I have never had the opportunity to travel to other countries before. This would be my first time leaving England."_

_Zacharias Smith – "I want to prove that I can work with other people."_

_Dean Thomas – "I would love to travel to places. The race is a bonus."_

_Ron Weasley – "I've never done this before, and would really like to try. Oh, by the way, anyone heard of Harry Potter? I'm his best mate."_

_Blaise Zabini – "I'm Draco's best mate. Enough said."_

_**Please choose the 18 you think are the best choices to take part in the race.**_

A/N2: Wow, that's the longest chapter I've ever written! Please review; it does encourage me to write more. The worst thing is seeing so many hits, but only a few reviewing.


	4. The Argument

Racing with the Enemy

Official disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or The Amazing Race.

A/N: The Amazing Race is used merely as a plot; any of the rules from the program are subjected to change by the authoress (me).

Chapter Three – The Argument

The 15 minutes were soon up, and the parchments were once again summoned up to the podium.

Professor McGonagall stood up and began talking. "Thank you for voting. By the way, to ensure no-one wrote a fraud name on the sheet, there was a charm placed on it. If anyone was not truthful, a punishment will follow."

"The results will be announced tomorrow morning during breakfast, and a sheet will be posted on your Common Room notice board by lunch," Dumbledore announced, before he dismissed everyone.

With that, the students stood up, and began moving towards the only exit.

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, the Seventh Years chattered among themselves, asking each other who had wanted to go on the race, and who they voted on.

They retired to bed late, and many could not sleep, as they were excited with the race.

0o0o0o

"I am positive most of you are anxious to know who the competitors are," Dumbledore said, the next morning during breakfast. "But first, I want to say that the voting was very close, and those who are not participating missed out very narrowly. Before the participants are announced, Professor McGonagall has something to say."

The Professor stood up. "I am very disappointed to say that there was indeed someone cheating during the voting. I shall not disclose the person's name, as it will be embarrassing, but I'm sure he or she will learn his or her lesson."

"On to a brighter note – the contestants will be announced now."

Professor McGonagall summoned a parchment into her hands, and placed her reading glasses on her nose.

"The students competing in the race are as follows:

Hannah Abbott

Susan Bones

Lavender Brown

Millicent Bulstrode

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Seamus Finnigan

Hermione Granger

Neville Longbottom

Ernie Macmillan

Draco Malfoy

Pansy Parkinson

Padma Patil

Parvati Patil

Harry Potter

Zacharias Smith

Dean Thomas

Ron Weasley

Blaise Zabini

These students are asked to come to the Great Hall after dinner tonight."

0o0o0o

The day dragged by, but finally, it was dinner time. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were joined by Ginny, as they sat down.

"You know, I feel sorry for Eloise and Terry," commented Hermione, "They were really looking forward to this race, and they didn't get in. I was just talking to Eloise yesterday, and she was saying how she really wanted to participate, and prove to everyone that she is capable."

Ron rolled his eyes at this. "Did you see what she wrote on the voting sheet? It was so desperate."

"That was the most horrible thing I have ever heard you say Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shouted, appalled. "I can't believe it. I'm almost embarrassed at being called your friend."

Almost as soon as she said that, Hermione regretted it. Her eyes widened in shock and a barely audible 'I'm sorry' escaped from her mouth.

But Ron wasn't listening. He was just staring at her, frozen in his seat. "You finally admitted it, huh?" he whispered.

"NO!! Ron, I didn't mean that, truly I didn't." Hermione was babbling.

"Forget it." With that, he left the Hall.

Hermione's eyes were shining with tears. "Harry, you believe me don't you? I really didn't mean that. I don't even know where it came from."

Harry felt helpless. He wanted to comfort Hermione, but if he did that, he felt like he was betraying Ron. "I don't know Hermione," he finally said.

She just nodded. She couldn't even remember why she had said that to Ron.

Ginny motioned to Harry for him to go and comfort Ron, while she stayed with Hermione. He nodded, and left.

"Hermione?" the girl said softly, "You okay?"

Hermione turned her head towards Ginny. Her face was blotchy from crying, and tears were streaming down from her puffy eyes. "I feel terrible."

"Don't worry, Hermione, I'm sure Ron will get over it soon."

"No, I don't think so. What I said was really horrid, and even if he does forgive me, I don't think I ever will."

0o0o0o

"Come on mate, cheer up." Harry was uncomfortable. He wasn't good with the comforting thing; Hermione was usually the one who did this. But since this was between Ron and her, she could not very well do it.

"Ron, you know she didn't mean it. She only said it because she was annoyed at you for talking about Eloise like that. Remember back in Fourth Year how you were saying her nose was off centre, so you would never date her? Hermione blew up on you as well, but you guys made up in the end."

Silence settled between the two friends.

"Mate, say something, you're scaring me."

Ron spoke up. "I was just thinking about what you said. I'm just wondering if there is any reason to be angry at her though, when I said horrible things about her back in First Year, before we became friends."

Harry felt relieved. At least Ron was thinking rationally.

"So let's go down now, before Dumbledore tells us who we are going to be paired with."

Ron shook his head. "Nah, I think I'll stay up here. Think, over what happened, you know?"

Harry nodded. "Alright. I'll tell you who you're with then, when I come back up."

With that, he left the dormitory and headed back down to the Great Hall.

0o0o0o

"How's Ron?" Ginny asked as soon as Harry sat down.

"He's good. How's Hermione?" he asked, glancing at her huddled formed.

"Not too bad." Ginny sighed. "I have to go now, only you guys are allowed to stay behind."

"See you later then."

Ginny leaned over to hug Hermione, but received no reaction.

Most of the school left the Hall, leaving the chosen Seventh Years remaining.

Professor McGonagall stood up. "Most of you are excited to know who your partners are going to be for the race. I shall not leave you in the dark any longer. The pairs for the race are as follows."

**TBC…**

A/N2: Hey people!! Thanks for all the reviews, I really enjoyed reading them. I'm glad I made you laugh with the reasons; it took me awhile to think up some of them. I've gone back and fixed the errors you pointed out; I can't believe I spelt 'Weasley' wrong!

By the way, I'll be going away for camp soon, so updates won't be for awhile. Plus, I have major exams coming up, and I kind of need to start studying… :( I know I left you with a cliffy, but I want to keep you guys coming back for more. D


	5. The Partners

Racing with the Enemy

Official disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or The Amazing Race.

A/N: The Amazing Race is used merely as a plot; any of the rules from the program are subjected to change by the authoress (me).

_Professor McGonagall stood up. "Most of you are excited to know who your partners are going to be for the race. I shall not leave you in the dark any longer. The pairs for the race are as follows."_

Chapter Four – The Partners

"Each one of you is to come up the stage and pick a scrap of parchment from this bag. The parchment has your partner's name on it. The one you pick is going to be your partner for the entire race. There will be no swapping with others, and the house rivalries will remain outside of the race. Please come up when I call your name. Once you have chosen your partner, stand to the side and wait for the rest to choose theirs."

McGonagall unrolled a scroll of parchment. "Hannah Abbott."

The girl walked up to the stage, and placed her hand into the purple bag. "Seamus Finnigan."

"Finnigan, please come up and join your partner," McGonagall called. "Next is Susan Bones."

Susan walked up and drew a figure out of the bag.

"Dean Thomas," she announced.

Lavender was up. Her partner was Ernie Macmillan.

Millicent Bulstrode was paired with Parvati Patil, and Justin Finch-Fletchley with Padma Patil.

It was Hermione's turn. She stood up and walked shakily towards the bag. Her hand trembled as it withdrew from the bag. On the parchment, it read, "Blaise Zabini." Hermione did not know what to expect. All she knew was about her partner was that he was a Slytherin. She had never talked to him before, never even exchanged one word.

She tuned out to the rest of the 'partnering'. Inside, she was still worrying about Ron. She had no idea how he was going, and felt that since he had not returned, he had not forgiven her.

Finally, McGonagall rolled up her parchment. It was over. Hermione was so out of it, she did not hear the Professor tell the students that a notice will appear in their Common Room by tomorrow morning.

Hermione avoided Harry as they filed out of the Hall; she did not want to crowd him with questions she could feel bursting from her mouth. She had decided during the 'partnering' that she would think over the quarrel, and sleep on it, hoping that Ron would allow her to explain herself tomorrow.

0o0o0o

Ron rolled over on his bed. A sound was seeping into his ear rather loudly at the moment. He waved his hands lazily above him, as if he were swatting away an annoying fly. The sound would not go away though. Slowly, his brain processed the noise to sound somewhat like his own name.

He cracked open his eyelids, and squinted as sunlight fell across his bed. He could have sworn he pulled his hangings close last night after Harry left to go to the…oh BLOODY HELL! The partnering thing; who was his partner?

His eye snapped wide open at that thought, and was immediately pushed from his rather warm covers.

"Ow!" Ron moaned, rubbing his left elbow, "That hurt, Harry."

But all Harry did was grin widely at him. "Come on mate. It's time for breakfast. Plus, aren't you curious to know who your partner for the race is?"

"Yeah well, I was just thinking about that when you shoved me off my bed."

Harry's grin widened. "Couldn't resist the temptation."

0o0o0o

Hermione yawned and opened her stiff eyes. At first, she wondered why they were so stuck together, but then realised she had cried herself to sleep. With a groan, she got up and shuffled to the bathroom. She rinsed her face, and glanced at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were slightly puffy, and besides the small ring of red around her eyes, there were also dark circles under her eyes.

She had spent most of last night planning her apology to Ron. Nothing she thought of seemed right though. Hermione sighed. _I guess I'll just have to wing it._

Hermione walked back into her room and changed from her pyjamas into her school robes. She walked into the Common Room, and was surprised to find Ron standing by the portrait hole, most probably waiting for Harry.

Ron glanced at her, but he did not smile and greet her with a hug like he normally did. Instead, he merely trained his eyes back onto the staircase leading up to the boys' dormitory.

Hermione felt a lump rise in her throat and tears springing into her eyes. Ron was giving her the cold shoulder. She had half expected it, considering what she had said, but she had hoped he would have let her explain herself before judging her. After all, most of their quarrels were forgotten the next day, and they were back to bagging each other out in a friendly way once again.

Her shoulders slumped, and she made to walk out of the portrait hole, but a hand shot out and held her back. Surprised, she turned around, and saw that the hand was connected to a rather pale arm. This arm was in turn connected to none other than Ronald Weasley.

0o0o0o

Ron was waiting impatiently for Harry to come down from the dorms. He had no idea how the boy could spend so long getting ready when he had woken up before him.

To his dismay, Hermione appeared from the girls' dormitory before Harry was able to rescue him from the awkward situation about to befall. He looked over at her, and saw her glance back at him. For some reason, he felt guilt surging up inside of him, and looked away quickly, seeing if Harry had decided to grace them of his appearance yet. He felt Hermione brush past him on her way out, and could not help but hold onto her arm, preventing her from leaving. She gave him a surprised look, but stayed next too him.

0o0o0o

Harry smirked. His operation 'get Hermione and Ron together as friends' was going according to plan. Slowly, but surely.

0o0o0o

Hermione was glad when Harry finally came down from the dorms. In his hands, he was holding a piece of parchment.

"Harry, what's that?" she asked.

Harry smiled and showed her. "Found this on my way back from the Great Hall."

Ron gaped at him. "You've already eaten breakfast?"

"Yeah. Came to wake you as soon as I finished. I'm going out to practice flying; meet me out there when you finish. Hermione, you want to watch us practice?"

Hermione smiled wryly. "I don't think so. I'll just go to the library and read. By the way Harry, it says here you've got Malfoy as your partner."

Ron was shocked. "WHAT? Hang on, who have I got?"

"Says here you're paired with Zacharias Smith." Hermione could not contain her smirk. "It's going to be quite an interesting race, I can see."

Ron was too disgusted to reply. "Give me the sheet Hermione."

"What's the magic word?" Hermione teased, their earlier argument forgotten for the time being.

"Huh?"

"Start's with 'p' and ends with 'e'."

"Um…I don't know…oh wait, please!"

"Very good Ronnie."

Ron practically snatched the parchment from Hermione. One glance at it, and he cracked up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

"Neville's…Neville's paired with Parkinson!"

Hermione could not keep back a smile tugging on her lips. "It's not funny Ron," she tried to admonish, but failing miserably.

Her red headed friend just kept on laughing.

"I do feel sorry for Neville though."

"Don't you mean for Parkinson?" Ron asked incredulously.

Hermione was confused. "Why?"

"Because Neville's probably going to get them eliminated from the race on the first elimination."

"That's not nice," Hermione said reproachfully, "Neville can't help being accident-prone."

Ron just waved the comment away. "Here, look at the rest of the pairings."

_Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry Academy – The Amazing Race Partners_

_The following are the pairs for the race._

_Hannah Abbott with Seamus Finnigan_

_Susan Bones with Dean Thomas_

_Lavender Brown with Ernie Macmillan_

_Millicent Bulstrode with Parvati Patil_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley with Padma Patil_

_Hermione Granger with Blaise Zabini_

_Neville Longbottom with Pansy Parkinson_

_Draco Malfoy with Harry Potter_

_Zacharias Smith with Ron Weasley_

_These students are to report to the Great hall straight after lunch. Classes are cancelled for them due to the organising needed to occur before the official start to the race._

A/N2: Well, I finally finished another chapter. So sorry for the delay and I'm regretful to say the next chapter won't be for a while. I have more exams coming up, and school work as well.

Leave me a review anyway; they do encourage me, especially seeing so many people enjoying my story.


	6. Friends Again

Racing with the Enemy

Official disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or The Amazing Race.

A/N: The Amazing Race is used merely as a plot; any of the rules from the program are subjected to change by the authoress (me).

Chapter Five – Friends Again

There was an awkward silence following. Hermione glanced nervously towards Ron, and was surprised to find him suppressing a grin from her.

"You okay, Hermione?" he asked, trying and failing to look concerned.

"What is it Ronald?" she asked teasingly, "Think I'm not old enough to look after myself?"

His grin finally broke out, and their argument from last night was forgotten. All tension and apprehension slipped out of the room, and the two of them headed downstairs towards the Great Hall, neither noticing Harry had left them long ago.

Said boy was watching happily from the bottom of the boy's dormitory stair at his friends' exchange. All was good once again within the trio.

0o0o0o

As Hermione and Ron were returning from the Great Hall, filled with the delightful breakfast they had eaten, they met the one and only Draco Malfoy on his way out to the Quidditch Pitch. For once, he was not with his dim witted so-called friends Crabbe and Goyle. Although he had help with the triumph of Lord Voldemort, he was no more polite than before. He had stopped calling Hermione mudblood, but was still an infuriating git to them.

As he walked past them, he sneered at them, and even went further to anger Ron by laughing at his partner for the race. It was no secret that Ron had a deep dislike towards the Hufflepuff he was supposed to be with for the entire race.

0o0o0o

Ron whistled as he walked out to the Quidditch pitch by himself. Hermione had once again declined the enticing offer to come and watch Harry and him practice.

He stopped soon however, as he reached the pitch and saw Harry standing angrily to one side. He jogged over to see what was wrong.

0o0o0o

Harry was livid. Just because Malfoy had fought on the same side as them does not mean they are suddenly best buddies. The stupid ferret just had to ruin everything. Here he was, enjoying the feel of the wind on his face when the ferret almost caused him to fall off his broom fifty feet above the ground. (A/N I actually have no idea how long fifty feet is, so if it's not really high, I'm sorry.)

He, being the superb flyer, managed to land on the grass with only a scratch on his elbow. Malfoy, however had left him with a mocking laughter ringing in Harry's ears as he flew off.

0o0o0o

Hermione was just settling down on her favourite chair in the library when she heard shouts coming from the direction of the Quidditch Pitch. Sighing, she realised at once what the commotion was about. She silently berated herself for not foreseeing the fight.

After all, Malfoy had not been dressed up in his Quidditch gear for the fun of it when she and Ron ran into him just ten minutes before.

She slipped a bookmark onto the page in her book, and placed it in her bag. She swung the bag onto her shoulders and set out for the Pitch.

0o0o0o

"Oi ferret!" Ron roared. "Get yourself down here right now!"

The only reply he received was a stick flying closer and closer to him until it hit him squarely in the chest. The stick itself was not big, and did not hit him hard, but the person behind it was what caused him to become even more furious.

He was about to yell some choice words that would have made his mum to grow red in embarrassment and flip him over and spank him like a seven year old, but Hermione arrived in time to prevent any further disaster.

She stepped calmly between Ron and the rapidly descending ferret.

"Right boys; let's not get too excited here."

Harry barely stifled his laughter as Hermione called him and Ron 'boys'. She was just up to his shoulder in height, and just below the shoulder compared to Ron, who was the taller of the two 'boys'.

Malfoy landed behind Hermione, and she turned to face him with a glare. "Malfoy, you know very well that Harry and Ron were going to practice today."

This earned her a glare from the pale blond boy. "And who died and made you the boss?"

Harry bristled. "Hey, no need to be rude _Malfoy_," the boy said, a flush beginning to chart its way up his body, "She's just trying to be nice."

"Nice, _Potter_?" the blond sneered, "Ooh, I'm just so overcome with awe by your kindness."

Hermione frowned. This was not good. Not only was she desperate to get back to her book, she thought she just saw Terry Boot skipping across the pitch.

"Harry, Ron? Can I talk to you for a second?"

The two boys gave her a surprised look. "Sure," they both replied.

The three of them walked away from Draco, not wanting him to hear. The blond merely shrugged and mounted his broom again.

"What is it, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Do you both see Terry over there?" They nodded. "Well, just before, I saw him skipping across the pitch, and acting rather…girlishly."

Both boys gave her a blank look. "So?" Harry asked. "Terry's always been some sort of a wacko to me anyway."

"That's not the point Harry! So he may seem a bit…weird, but he's not known to be so girlish." Hermione exclaimed.

"Maybe we should go over and ask him what's wrong." Ron piped up, not wanting Hermione to become angry at him for not coming up with an idea.

She pondered over it.

"You guys stay here and go fly or do whatever. I'll go and see what is wrong." Harry's and Ron's faces relaxed into happy grins as they realised they were not needed.

Hermione could not help but hold back a smile. They were so cute, the way they tried to help her, but really not wanting to go over. She was suddenly overcome with nostalgia, as she remembered the awful and bloody war. She swung her arms around the two taller boys, and pulled them into a group hug.

Their muffled protests were not enough to get her to release them, but when she felt a pair of eyes on her, she let them go, wondering who was watching her.

Harry's and Ron's hair were both tousled, Harry's even more so, and she burst out laughing, feeling a sense of happiness washing through her.

"Whatever made you to do that, at least give us a warning the next time." Ron said, nonplussed.

Harry as quick to agree. "Although, I hope there will _not_ be a next time."

Hermione simply waved merrily at them. "Go on, you two, go show off your brilliant flying skills. I'll go and talk to Terry."

0o0o0o

Draco could not help but feel a little left out, as he watched Hermione pulling Potter and Weasley into a hug.

For him, he never had any real friends, and to this day, although he had Blaise, he felt jealous of those who _had_ friends.

0o0o0o

Terry was feeling horrible. He could not believe he now had to skip around like a…_girl_! Not only that, he had lost his nice and lovely macho voice. His voice had risen up a few tones since the spell, and he resented the fact that the Weasley twins were such practical jokers.

A/N2: LoL! I can't believe I wrote another chapter! I actually have exams tomorrow…so be nice, and bear with the craziness of the chapter. Everything shall be explained in the next chapter. So…review, my lovely humble readers!!

Oh, and **SiriuslyPadfoot'sGal** and to all who are wondering, this is still a Dramione fic.

**SiriuslyPadfoot'sGal****Slinky-and-the-BloodyWands****Never was and never will be****warm summer days****Silidons** thanks for reviewing!


	7. Terry, a GIRL?

Racing with the Enemy

Official disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or The Amazing Race.

A/N: The Amazing Race is used merely as a plot; any of the rules from the program are subjected to change by the authoress (me).

**IMPORTANT!!! I have changed the title of this story as it was against copyright rules. It used to be called "The Amazing Race", and now it's "Racing with the Enemy".**

Chapter Six – Terry, a GIRL??

"Terry?" a female voice asked tentatively.

Terry turned around. He was surprised to find Hermione standing awkwardly by the path, looking down at him next to the Lake.

He cleared his throat. _Damn those Weasley twins!!_ he thought. "What?" he said just a tad too forcefully.

Hermione was taken aback, not only from the aggressiveness in Terry's tone, but also the high pitchiness of his voice. Not knowing how he would react if she pointed it out, she choice not say anything. Instead, she moved to sit next to him.

"Are you okay?" Hermione enquired.

Terry looked at her with an expression as if saying "_Why shouldn't I be?_"

Hermione felt uncomfortable. She wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to come over after all. Maybe he was just feeling happy and was in a 'girly' mood.

"It's just that you don't seem to be that upset with the fact you didn't get into the race."

Terry merely raised an eyebrow.

If Hermione was disturbed by the lack of verbal responses, she did not show it.

An awkward silence fell over the two. Finally, it seemed Hermione could not contain her cool anymore.

"You're not feeling sick are you? Have you lost your voice or something? Do you want me to take you to Madam Promfrey?" Hermione's nervousness was causing her to ask too many questions.

Terry could restrain himself no longer. "Will you just shut up?!" he roared. Or rather, tried to. The slight problem with that was it came out more in a high pitched screech.

Hermione gaped at him. After what seemed like forever to Terry, Hermione asked, "Wh…what happened to your voice?"

Her only reply was of Terry groaning and burying his head into his hands, mumbling something about killing the Weasley twins.

0o0o0o

Harry and Ron were happily enjoying their Draco-free time in the sky when they suddenly heard a shriek coming from the direction of the Lake.

Thinking Terry was doing something horrible to Hermione, they immediately flew over to curse him. Only, to their surprise the sound was not emitting from Hermione's mouth, but rather, from Terry's.

"Hey Harry, is it just me or is that Terry wailing like a…girl?!"

"Mate, I think we've gone insane. We're hearing and seeing things. I mean, Terry acting and sounding like a girl?"

Nevertheless, the two confused Gryffindors flew over to Hermione to see what was going on.

"HERMIONEEEE!" they both yelled. And promptly crashed into an overhanging branch. Well, Ron did. Harry escaped with merely a scratch in the arm.

0o0o0o

Hermione looked up at the sound of her name in time to see Ron crash rather painfully into a tree branch. Harry, being the fantastic flyer he was, swerved just in time, with only a leaf leaving a mark on his arm.

She tried to keep her laughter back as she knew she would seriously injure their pride if she even smiled. Instead, she turned her attention back to Terry, who still had his head buried in his arms.

"Terry, is there any way to fix this uh…predicament you're currently in? Have you been to Madam Promfrey yet?"

Terry just looked up at her with a sad look in his eyes. "I hate the Weasley twins," was all he said before getting up and walking back towards the Castle.

"Hermione!" Two voices called out her name.

Ron landed on the grass in a daze. "Hermione, please tell me Terry was not just screaming like a girl, and said that he hated my brothers."

"I don't exactly know what's going on, but it was Terry sounding like a girl."

A faint sound of a bell ringing caught Hermione's attention. "Oh no, we're going to be late for the meeting! Come on guys, let's go."

0o0o0o

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, how wonderfully nice of you to join us." Professor Snape drawled. "Now if you don't mind, please don't announce your lateness so loudly next time."

Professor Snape turned his attention back to the rest of the Seventh Years. "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," at this point, he turned his gaze onto the three late friends, "the race is by no means an excuse for you to get out of class."

He continued to lecture them, but Harry had tuned out. "I wonder why he's talking to us. Isn't it supposed to be McGonagall's job?"

Ron merely shrugged. He wasn't concerned about trivial things like this. "Maybe she's sick," was all he offered.

All in all, it was a rather pointless meeting, as Professor Snape obviously had no idea what he was talking about. He was evidently not interested in the race, but had to instruct them about the safety rules.

Finally, it was lunch time and the chosen Seventh Years were able to settle down into their respective Houses and eat.

Lunch did not go smoothly though. There was a disruption from the Ravenclaw table where someone was being teased.

Hermione walked over to see what was going on, as it was her duty as a Prefect to do so. She had a slight feeling as to what she was going to see, and was rather surprised it was worse than what she thought. Before her was poor Terry sitting mournfully amongst his mocking Housemates, laughing at his high falsetto voice.

Hermione was about to step in and stop the tormenting, but Ernie blocked her way.

"Have you heard why Terry's voice became high? I was told it was because he cheated in the voting. Instead of putting his name on the paper, he put -" at this, Ernie looked around just in case any one not supposed to know overheard, "- _Crabbe_ of all names down!"

Hermione was in shock. Not over the fact that Terry put down Crabbe's name instead of his own, but because he CHEATED!!

Throughout her life in Hogwarts, she had always regarded Terry as the most trustworthy person. Now, she wasn't so sure.

0o0o0o

"Hey Hermione, Harry, I just got this letter from the twins."

_Dear Ronniekins,_

_We are pleased to inform you that Mission No.1 Change-Terry Boot's-voice-to-falsetto has succeeded. We await your positive feedback from this assignment._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Gred and Forge Weasley_

_P.S. Ronnie, send this to the rest of the school, as we had run out of parchment, and we shall give you a 20 percent discount in our shop._

_P.P.S. Get rid of the P.S. and the P.P.S. when you send, we don't want flocks of Hogwarts students demanding a 20 percent off discount in our shop._

Hermione was disgusted. "No wonder Terry was muttering things about hating the Wesaley twins."

Ron was not listening. "Just think of it Harry, I could just afford their products now!"

Hermione frowned. "Ron, I hope you're not thinking of sending the letter around. Come to think of it, as prefect, I'm going to confiscate the letter. Hand it over Ron."

But Ron wasn't having it. "Hey, I'm a prefect too, you know. So I can confiscate it as well."

"Well, just make sure you don't take it into your head to send it around the school, or I'll be forced to take it to Dumbledore."

Ron just looked over at Harry and shrugged.

A/N2: Wow, it's been almost a month. I have to admit, it's not that great of a chapter, but I wanted to put something up ASAP. Anyway, I thought there was a lack of humour in this story, so I decided to put in the 'punishment' for cheating in the 'reasons' part (refer to chapter 3 if you have forgotten). So, I hope you like this chapter. Please review.

Thanks to **Slinky-and-the-BloodyWands**, **Silidons****Neville'sGirl4life**, and **IsInGcAuZeIlUv2** for reviewing!


	8. An Official Start

Racing with the Enemy

Official disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or The Amazing Race.

A/N: The Amazing Race is used merely as a plot; any of the rules from the program are subjected to change by the authoress (me).

Chapter Seven – An Official Start

"It's bloody brilliant, George!" Fred exclaimed, "It's got to be our best idea yet!"

"Let's tell Dumbledore at once."

_Dear Professor Dumbledore, _

_We are pleased to inform you that your request has been accepted and completed. We hope you will be satisfied with the result and hope for you positive reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr F. Weasley and Mr G. Weasley_

0o0o0o

_Dear Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley,_

_I am, needless to say, surprised you have accomplished this task so quickly. I have arranged a meeting with the other Professors on the coming Monday at 8:30om. I hope you can join us and share this wonderful idea._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

0o0o0o

"Ah, Fred, George, it is nice of you to join us this evening! Come, have a seat." Dumbledore said, gesturing to the two remaining seats between Snape and McGonagall.

As the Weasley twins settled themselves in the chairs, Snape spoke up. "Albus, would you mind explaining to the rest of us why in Merlins name are the Weasleys doing here?"

Dumbledore looked up in surprise. "Did I not say so already? Dear me, my memory is certainly catching up with my age. Oh, but I suppose Fred and George will clarify the point?"

Fred looked into the twinkling eyes of his old Headmaster. He saw at once that Dumbledore had planned this and wanted him to explain himself. He nudged George, and together, they stood up, facing their ex-Professors.

George cleared his throat. "Professor Dumbledore here had asked us to create a device that would enable him and the rest of the staff to watch the progress of the participants of the race. So Fred and I decided on using a combination of a muggle object called a video camera and the wizarding tracking device. The result thus far is here with us today."

Fred produced an odd looking square object out of his pocket. "The video camera allows the audience to watch the participants as if they were there themselves. The tracking device obviously tracks the whereabouts of the students," Fred explained. "Of course, there are still some glitches to be fixed and things that need to be added in to make it more efficient and easier to use, so it is not yet ready."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said happily. "The idea is simply ingenious."

McGonagall was not so sure though. "Albus, are you sure that the video camera will not invade the students' privacy?"

"Ah, thank you Minerva, for reminding me." Dumbledore turned towards the twins. "That is partly the reason why I called you two to come to this meeting. Half of it is of course, to present your device, and the other part is for us to discuss a suitable period to use the tracker. Like other muggle cameras, this one can also be attached to a screen they call a television so that we may be able to watch our students. However, we have a problem where we are listening to their private conversations."

"Actually Sir, I think I may have an idea." George said.

"Brilliant! I shall not ask you to disclose of that just yet. Perhaps you want to leave and work on it now?"

George nodded, and with that, the twins left.

0o0o0o

_(Three days later)_

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_We have finally finished with the gadget. We have also included one of our inventions inside this piece of machine to prevent viewers from overhearing private conversations._

_We hope you are satisfied with the end product._

_Enclosed is a sample of the device. If you find any problems, please send it back to us and we shall see to it._

_Sincerely,_

_Fred and George Weasley_

0o0o0o

_Dear Mr F. Weasley and G. Weasley,_

_I am very proud of the outcome. I have discovered no problems thus far, and thank you deeply for your hard work. I hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

0o0o0o

Meanwhile, the entire student body of Hogwarts was waiting impatiently for further announcement on the race. Nothing remotely interesting had happened since the day Terry Boot was forced to have feminine qualities, and that was a week ago. They were impatient for the race to start. It seemed they would not have to wait for long, seeing as a notice appeared on every house's noticeboard that morning.

_All students are asked to come to the Great Hall after dinner at 8:30 pm. Participants of the race are to arrive half and hour early. Students not participating in the race are asked to eat in their respective common rooms, as the Great Hall will be in use during this time._

_Signed,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

0o0o0o

"I wonder why Dumbledore wants us to go thirty minutes earlier." Hermione mused, "Maybe we have to be ready to do some sort of performance before we are officially accepted as participants."

"Don't be silly, Hermione," Harry said, albeit a little nervously; this was reminding him of his feelings towards the Sorting in his first year. "I'm sure it's just something Dumbledore forgot to mention in our last meeting."

But Hermione did not listen. "Oh, I'm sure of it! What in Merlin's name can I do? Maybe I should go look up some spells, just in case we are asked to perform some advanced spell…" With that, she rushed off towards the library.

Ron turned towards Harry. "You don't suppose she's right? I mean, she's never been wrong before."

"I'm sure she can't be right all the time," Harry said, trying to calm the jittery Ron down, "We're probably getting all worked up about nothing."

Ron seemed to think Harry was right, and stopped jiggling his leg up and down.

_At least someone believes me,_ thought Harry.

0o0o0o

Harry, Hermione and Ron all had Transfigurations together before dinner. Hermione rushed up to the classroom, red faced, just as McGonagall closed the door.

"Sorry Professor," she managed to gasp, before sliding down into the seat Ron and Harry had saved for her.

"Five Points from Gryffindor," was McGonagall's reply, before she began her lesson.

A snigger could be heard from the direction of a certain blond ferret, and Hermione turned even redder. Unfortunately, McGonagall did not hear it from the front of the room.

"Today, we will be learning how to transfigure one into and inanimate object. This is one of the most complicated transfigurations, as a human being is a live, breathing creature. So I expect one hundred percent concentration, and _that means no passing notes in class, Mr Malfoy!_ Ten points from Slytherin. Now copy this down."

The rest of the lesson was silent, except for the sound of quills scratching on parchments. Fifteen minutes before the end of lesson, McGonagall spoke up. "The students participating in the race are excused for dinner."

Harry, Ron and Hermione got up amidst the mutterings that had started. They, Malfoy, and Zabini filed out of the room.

"So, Granger never thought I would see the day you lose points for Gryffindor." Malfoy sneered.

"Well, I wouldn't have been late, if I hadn't run into a furry, white ferret –"

Malfoy flushed at the remark. "Don't you dare say anything more Granger. I was waiting outside McGonagall's room when you saw it."

"Oh Malfoy," Hermione smiled sweetly, "You didn't let me finish! I meant to say I _thought_ I saw a furry white ferret, but it turned out only to be a cat."

Malfoy's lips thinned. "How dare you – " he whispered, drawing out his wand.

"Twenty points from Slytherin!" a voice squeaked. "Mr Malfoy, you ought to know better than to use magic in the corridors," Flitwick admonished. "Now move along, you have to eat before meeting Dumbledore."

Ron, Hermione and Harry hid their grins as they watched Malfoy put his wand away. On their way past him, Hermione couldn't resist saying, "Malfoy lost thirty points for Slytherin. Never thought I would see the day."

"Did you really see a ferret on your way to class?" Harry asked.

"No, but I overheard some Slytherins talking about Malfoy being turned into a ferret in the Slytherin dorms because he lost some bet." Hermione said, with a grin.

"Bloody brilliant! Wish I had been there," Ron cried, with a dreamy look on his face.

Harry chuckled. "Was that why you late to class?"

"Sort of. I was in the middle of researching for the test in the library."

"WHAT!" Ron yelled, spraying his mouthful of chicken all over the plate of salad in from of him. "What test?!"

"Hermione, we don't even know why we are asked to arrive early for the meeting," Harry said impatiently.

"Well, it never hurts to be prepared," Hermione replied absentmindedly, as she pulled out a thick book from her bag.

The rest of the meal was quiet, with Ron muttering under his breath, Hermione's nose stuck in the book, and Harry eating.

At exactly 8:00, the food vanished, and the tables were lifted and placed to the sides of the Hall. Ron looked up, with an annoyed expression on his face; he had been about to reach for his favourite pudding.

Dumbledore stood up and waited patiently for silence.

"I know most of you wondering why you are asked to come early. And no, it has nothing to do with you being tested."

At this, Harry smirked and glanced at Hermione, who had her shoulders slumped. No matter how much she worried about the 'test', she had really wanted it to happen.

"The reason why you are here now is because you need to sign some forms concerning your safety for the duration of the race. We have, of course, sent notices home to your parents allowing them to know of your participation. They have consented for you to be part of the race, but for safety reasons, these forms need to be signed by you."

With a flick of his wand, a stack of parchments appeared in front of the students.

"You have twenty minutes to complete these forms, so take your time."

Twenty minutes later, the parchments were summoned back to Dumbledore.

"Most of you would know that the muggle reality show "The Amazing Race" has camera men filming the entirety of the race, so that it can broadcasted," Dumbledore stopped, as he saw many were confused. "However, I will not be broadcasting this race, merely using it so that the Professors and I can watch you on your journey. So, without further ado, I will allow Mr Fred Weasley and Mr George Weasley to present to you our gadget!"

Fred and George walked through the doors and into the Hall.

Ron gaped. "How come the never tell me _anything_? First there was the Terry incident, now they're somehow helping Dumbledore track us!"

"This here, in my hand, is a combination of the muggle video camera, a wizarding tracking device, and one of our own inventions. It allows the Professors to watch your progress as you compete against each other. They will be able to watch it on a screen similar to the muggle television, via the camera. This piece of simply machine will be attached to your clothing at all times, and are to be turned on. You may turn it off at times, but it is suggested you do not, as we may not be able to help you when you are in trouble."

"Thank you Fred." Dumbledore signalled to one of the Professors, and the doors opened to let in the rest of the school.

Once everyone was settled, Dumbledore spoke.

"Many of you are waiting impatiently for the race to begin. So I am quite happy to say that it shall officially start tomorrow!"

The Hall was suddenly filled with chatter.

"It's so soon though!" Hermione exclaimed. "I haven't even started packing. Oh, why is Dumbledore making it so sudden?"

Ron on the other hand was excited. "Harry, please don't tell me this is a dream."

"Mate, it's not a dream." Harry said, laughing. He too could not wait.

Dumbledore raised his hands for quiet. "I understand you are all very eager. Could the students in the race come up and receive instructions. Please stand with your partner."

They all stood up and walked towards the podium. Hermione went to stand with Zabini, whilst Harry went over to Malfoy, and Ron to Smith.

"These students are to gather in the Entrance Hall at exactly 7:00am. Failure to arrive on time may result in you not competing in the race. The planes will not wait for you, so you must be prompt. You will travel to Hogsmeade Station in the school carriages, and then take the train to the airport. The plane will depart from England at 10:00am. You will be then given a clue when you arrive at your destination."

"For the rest of the school, you may watch all this on the screens which are currently being fitted into your common rooms, if you wish. For now, I bid you all goodnight."

There was great talk among the students as they all waited impatiently for the next day to come.

A/N2: I guess I finally made most of you happy by writing a long (in my opinion) chapter.

If any of you wish for the race to be anywhere, do tell me in your review. I may not be able to go to all of them, but I'll try my best. Note that I'll have to do some research on the place so that I can make the story flow and more realistic. It would be really nice of you to tell me a little background information on your place, and perhaps an idea on what they can do there…just a hint if you really want me to use it.


	9. Boarding the Plane

Racing with the Enemy

Official disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or The Amazing Race.

A/N: The Amazing Race is used merely as a plot; any of the rules from the program are subjected to change by the authoress (me).

Chapter Eight – Boarding the Plane

"Ergh," Ron said groggily as he stood by the door in the Entrance Hall at 6:15am in the morning. "Hermione, tell me again why exactly we are half an hour early. Not even Dumbledore is here yet!"

"Hmph. It's not my fault that my alarm clock was twenty minutes"

"Well, why on earth was it twenty minutes fast?"

At this, Hermione began to blush. "I uh… thought it would be a good idea to wake up earlier… but I forgot that it was fast this morning, so I thought we were going to be late."

"What about your watch then?" Ron demanded, spying it on her wrist.

"Oh, the battery's run out; I just put it on because I'm used to doing so."

Since Ron was rather annoyed at being up at this hour of the day, and was still only half awake, he didn't ask what a battery was. All he could muster was a half audible groan, before slumping down on the cool, stone ground, next to a snoozing Harry.

Fifteen minutes later (according to Harry's running watch), Professor Snape arrived, yawning widely and showing off his brilliant yellow teeth.

By that time, Harry had just woken up, but the odour that emitted from the Professor's mouth was enough to awaken the dead, let alone him.

"Hermione, what is that _awful_ smell?" Harry asked, sitting up straight.

Hermione gave a nervous chuckle. "Hehe, well…" she looked uncertainly over at the Professor, who was still yawning largely.

A look of understanding dawned over Harry's face. "Oh, I see," he said with a grin. He looked down at Ron, who was still snoring away peacefully, unaffected by the invasion of rotting smelling eggs. "I should wake him, shouldn't I?" Harry mused aloud.

Hermione merely gave him a shrug before turning her attention to more important things, such as the arrival of the carriages with no Headmaster appearing.

_20 minutes later… (ten minutes until 7am)_

Hermione almost fainted with relief when she saw the long white beard of the Headmaster's appear around the corner. She nudged Ron and Harry, both who were trying vainly not to laugh at Snape's mouth odour, and debating as to whether they should offer him breath mints. Their train of thoughts were rudely interrupted by Hermione's frantic gestures to pay attention to Dumbledore.

"Ah, here we all are. I was presuming that you three may have already arrived." Dumbledore smiled at Hermione. "I had a little trouble rousing the rest of the students up," Dumbledore said, indicating to the ragged group of students behind him. Turning to the group, he called, "Shall we move on now? Up into the carriages; they'll take us to Hogsmeade Station."

As every moved to clamber into a carriage, Dumbledore drew Hermione, Ron and Harry aside. "Now, I know the three of you have been through a lot, so I hope you will use the opportunity to really relax and enjoy yourselves. Especially you, Harry. Please try to keep house rivalry outside of this race."

0o0o0o

"Are we there yet?" Ron groaned miserably, "I'm hungry."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You'll be able to buy food at the airport."

"Really? I thought there was only those air-plane thingies there."

"Right…"

_Two minutes later_

"Are we there yet?"

Hermione sighed. This was going to be a long trip. "Ok Ron. I have a question for you. Just to ease your boredom a little. _A professor prepared a paper for his class with the following question: 'What is the definition of ignorance and apathy?'_ _He had to award the highest mark to a seven word answer written by one of his laziest students._ So, what was the answer the student wrote?"

Ron's face changed from boredom to confusion. "Um…"

Harry piped up. "I know, I know! Wait, I'll let Ron figure this out for himself." He turned away with an evil grin on his face. Whispering to Hermione he asked, "So, what's the answer?"

Hermione gave him a dirty look. "Figure it out yourself, genius."

The rest of the train trip was silent, unless one counted the grunts emitted from Ron's mouth in an attempt to figure out the answer to the question.

0o0o0o

"Harry, Ron, wake up! We're at the airport!" Hermione cried excitedly. _Really,_ she thought, _how can they sleep so much? It's not like they didn't sleep enough when we were waiting for Dumbledore to arrive._

"Come on Harry, get up," Ron said sleepily, "We're finally there."

The speaker crackled and Dumbledore's voice was heard. "All students please stay in your seats. To avoid confusion ensuing in the airport, we will first pair you up with your partners. On a side note, there has been a slight change with the transport of aeroplanes. You will find out when you board. For the mean time, please listen as I allocate you to your carriages."

Ten minutes later, Hermione found herself alone in Carriage E, waiting for Blaise to appear. Nervously, she glanced at her watch. The train had gradually emptied as the other students found their partners and walked into the airport. Not knowing Blaise all that well, she wasn't sure what to expect from him.

About to give up on waiting, Blaise finally appeared. Hermione sent him a glare and walked in front, leading the way into the airport. All Blaise did was shrug. After all, he had waited for her to come in Carriage T and went looking for her when she didn't appear. And now she had the nerve to be annoyed at him.

0o0o0o

_Airport, Exit 9 – One hour until boarding_

"Students, please settle down. We are now going to attach the camera devices onto you, so that you will be under our watch 24/7. I now ask one person between each pair to come up and receive the camera. Professor Snape, if you'll help me hand out the devices."

After much confusion, each student had a camera attached to them. With only fifteen minutes until boarding time, they chattered excitedly amongst themselves.

"Hey Draco," Blaise called, "Want a Mars Bars?"

Draco looked blank. "What in Merlin's name is that?"

"It's a muggle sweet. Found it in one of those shops. It tastes pretty nice."

"Sure," Draco muttered, before grudgingly taking a bar off Blaise's stack. "Not…bad, I guess."

Blaise snickered. "That's must mean you like it, coming from you."

Draco only glared at him before grabbing another one.

_All passengers in Exit 9 are able to board the plane now. Please have your passports out ready in hand._

"Er…Hermione?" Ron asked tentatively, "What are passports?"

"OH! I can't believe I forgot about that! I wonder if Dumbledore's thought of something to cover us. He can't expect everyone to have passports, only muggles have them."

"Miss Granger, it is all looked after, I have already organised for us to board." Dumbledore said softly. "Now if you would please follow me."

0o0o0o

"Wow! I can't believe this is actually so comfortable!" Harry exclaimed from his seat next to Draco. "Oh yeah, do you guys have any idea where we're actually going?"

Hermione frowned. "I don't think Dumbledore mentioned where we were supposed to go…and normally, exit signs tell you the destination."

_Students of Hogwarts, this is your captain speaking. For safety reasons only, during the whole of your race will only be flying on Ministry aeroplanes. However, be aware that this is the only part of the race where you will be able to talk freely about magic. In all other places, you are asked to speak carefully, and to think before you speak. A sheet on that matter has been provided. Look through it carefully, as disqualification will result if any of actions are not undertaken. Now please, enjoy your flight._

0o0o0o

_**Guidelines to take not of:**_

_Please ensure you speak carefully in public as you will be asked to go to many muggle places. The only place you are allowed to talk unguarded is on the aeroplanes. All other forms of transport will be by muggles._

_When at a counter in the airport (and __**only**__ at the airport), present your passport to be scanned so that you may board the especially marked planes provided to you._

_**Remember: GUARD YOUR TONGUES**_

A/N2: I apologise for the late update. I've been really busy with school work, and on top of that, I was stuck with what to write for this chapter. I know it seems a little sloppy, but I wanted to put up something, as it has been QUITE a while.


End file.
